Comment ma vie a changé
by Stancella
Summary: Ivan a toujours solitaire. Tout le monde le fuyait. Mais un jour, lors d'une réunion, Yao le surprit en train de pleurer. Dès lors, sa vie changea du tout au tout.


**Salut, les gens ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous aimerez.**

Je m'appelle Ivan Braginsky, et je représente la Russie. Ma vie est un enfer. Je n'ai aucun ami. Absolument aucun. Tout le monde a peur de moi. Tout le monde me fuit. J'ai bien conscience que c'est à cause de mon tempérament, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en corriger. J'essaie de le faire, pourtant. J'aimerais tellement que les autres remarquent mes efforts pour changer. Surtout lui. Yao... Je ne sais pas exactement quand je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Pour être honnête, je crois que c'est depuis notre première rencontre. Il est tellement gentil, tellement attentionné envers ceux qu'il aime. Quand je le regarde, j'oublie tous mes soucis. Mais même lui me fuit. Il y a des fois où c'est tout simplement trop dur à supporter. Il y a des jours où je craque. C'est l'un de ces jours que tout a commencé.

Durant la pause d'une réunion, j'essayai de me rapprocher des frères Italie. Comme d'habitude, ils s'enfuirent en courant à ma vue. Alors, je me réfugiai dans une salle de repos vide. Là, j'éclatai en sanglot, prostré contre le mur, la tête dans les genoux. Au bout d'un moment, la voix de Yao se fit entendre.

-Ivan ?

Je levai la tête et aperçu Yao, qui me regardait avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'étonnement. Il s'agenouilla devant moi et demanda :

-Ca ne va pas, Ivan ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Avant que je puisse répondre, la cloche annonçant la fin de la pose sonna.

-Après la réunion, on se posera dans un café, d'accord ? Tu m'expliquera ce qui t'arrive.

Heureux d'avoir l'occasion de me confier à quelqu'un, j'acceptai sans hésiter. A la fin de la réunion, nous allâmes au café le plus proche. Là, je lui racontait tout : la fuite des autres, la blessures que ça me causait, mes efforts pour changer. Il m'écouta attentivement, m'interrompant de temps à autre pour poser une question. Quand j'eus fini, il posa une main sur mon épaule et me promit de ne plus me fuir. Dès lors, nous nous revîmes souvent, nous invitâmes régulièrement. C'était vraiment agréable d'avoir quelqu'un à qui se confier. Quelqu'un à qui parler. Quelqu'un avec qui rire. Mais je ne savais pas s'il me considérait comme son ami. Alors, un jour, je lui demandai :

-Dis, Yao... On est amis, hein ?

-Bah... Bien sûr !

Je fus heureux de sa réponse. Bien sûr, j'aurais voulu qu'on soit plus que des amis, mais je préférais ne pas brusquer les choses. J'espérais toutefois avoir l'occasion de lui avouer mes sentiments. Cette occasion me fut donnée un jour de neige.

Ce jour-là, j'avais invité Yao à venir chez moi. Mais Dame Nature, qui a un sens de l'humour tordu, trouva très amusant de faire éclater une tempête de neige pile ce jour-là. Yao s'était perdu plus d'une fois en allant chez moi. Avec une tempête de neige, il y avait encore plus de risque pour que ça arrive. D'autant plus qu'il était frileux. Je mis donc mes bottes et mon manteau, et parti à sa recherche. Au bout d'une heure, je trébuchait sur quelque chose. En voulant regarder sur quoi j'avais buté, je vis un bras dépasser de la neige. Quelqu'un était enfui dans la neige ! Sans hésiter, je creusai pour libérer la personne que la neige recouvrait. Je cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre lorsque je reconnu Yao. Il était inconscient. Je le pris dans mes bras et le secouai, le suppliai de se réveiller. Mais ses yeux demeuraient obstinément fermés. Il était gelé. Je le sentait grelotter dans mes bras. Si je ne fait rien, il... Non ! Je refusais cette idée ! Celui que j'aime ne peut pas, _**ne doit pas**_ mourir ! Je hissai Yao dans mes bras et reprit le chemin du retour. Au bout d'un moment, je vis Yao ouvrir les yeux.

-I... Ivan...

-Chut, n'essaie pas de parler, Yao. Garde tes forces.

Yao sourit faiblement et sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience. Je redoublai de vitesse pour mettre Yao au chaud le plus vite possible. Une fois de retour chez moi, la première chose que je fis fut de le déshabiller. Rester avec des vêtements mouillés n'est pas spécialement recommandé quand on veut se réchauffer. Je lui enfilai ensuite une de mes chemises de nuit. Il flottait pratiquement dedans, mais c'était mieux que rien. Puis, je l'allongeai dans un lit et lui mis toutes les couverture que je pu trouver. Enfin, j'allumai un bon feu dans la cheminée. Je mis une chaise de lui et m'assit, attendant qu'il reprenne connaissance. Au bout d'un temps qui me paru interminable, Yao ouvrit enfin les yeux.

-Comment tu te sens, Yao ?

-Un peu engourdi, mais mise à part ça... Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ?

-Environ cinq heures.

-Désolé de t'avoir causé du soucis. J'ai été coincé par la tempête. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai trébuché et je n'arrivais plus à bouger.

-Tu as eu beaucoup de chance. Si je n'avais pas trébuché sur toi, je ne t'aurais pas trouvé et tu serais mort.

Je pris la main de Yao et j'ajoutai :

-Tu sais, Yao, si tu étais mort, je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Tu peux être sûr que je me serais tué dans la minute. Je t'aime depuis toujours, et j'aurais préféré mourir que vivre en sachant que je n'aurais pas réussi à te sauver.

Je me rendis alors compte de ce que je venais de dire. C'était sorti tout seul.

-C'est vrai, Ivan ? Tu... Tu m'aimes ?

-Oui. Déjà à l'époque où tu me fuyais, je t'aimais. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas réciproque, mais...

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Je restai bouche bée, n'arrivant pas à croire ce que je venais d'entendre. Il y a donc une chance pour que... ?

-Yao... Tu veux dire que toi aussi... ?

-Mais oui ! Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Je me penchai vers Yao et lui donna un baiser passionné.

Je m'appelle Ivan Braginsky, et je représente la Russie. Aujourd'hui, ma vie prend tout son sens.

 **Voilà, voilà ! Oui, je sais, en ce moment, j'écris beaucoup d'histoires où un personne se retrouve blessé/inconscient/les deux en même temps. Mais j'y peux rien, j'aime ce genre d'histoires. Serais-je un peu sadique ? Sinon, vendredi, je passe l'épreuve du bac d'escalade. Ils étaient vraiment obligés de la mettre le jour de mes 18 ans ? J'ai connu mieux, comme cadeau, que des courbatures aux jambes. Bon, on me dira, c'est toujours mieux que l'année dernière où j'avais la grippe. Soutenez-moi psychologiquement, j'en aurai besoin. À la prochaine ! Tchao !**


End file.
